Her Scare
by Ical de Muffin
Summary: Luka Megurine, gadis yang tidak takut apa pun. Tapi ternyata.../Summary aneh/Genre nggak ngerti/RnR?


**Her Scare**

.

.

Disclaimer: Until the end, I'm not Vocaloid owner.

.

.

Namaku Shion Kaito, sembilan tahun. Impianku mengetahui apa yang teman sekelasku takuti. Impian yang konyol memang. Namun menyenangkan. Tapi, ada masalah. Aku belum mengetahui apa yang ditakuti semua teman sekelasku. Hanya satu orang, sih. Namanya Megurine Luka. Rambut

merah jambu pendek. Mata biru besar. Wajah yang selalu datar.

Sulit mengetahui apa yang dia takuti. Ia tidak seperti Rin yang takut ulat bulu. Ia juga tidak seperti Mikuo yang takut badut. Ia juga tidak takut gelap, hantu, atau penjaga sekolah yang menyeramkan seperti kebanyakan temanku. Semua temanku juga tidak tahu apa yang dia takuti. Tapi aku harus tahu.

.

"Luka," aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

"Apa?"

"Lihat apa yang kubawa!" Aku mengangkat tangan ke atas lalu mendekatkan ke wajahnya. 1..2..3..

"Katak yang bagus," pujinya singkat," ah, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa, Kaito."

Ia melambaikan tangan lalu pergi. Misi gagal. Dia tidak takut katak mati. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan mencoba lagi. Besok.

.

Usahaku gagal lagi. Ular karet yang kubawa malah salah sasaran. Bukan Luka yang menjerit tapi Meiko. Dia memang takut ular. Sial, sial, sial! Apa sih yang dia takuti? Apa jangan-jangan dia takut itu, ya? Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya besok.

Pagi hari keesokannya, aku berdiri di persimpangan jalan dekat rumahnya. Senyumku sudah mengembang layaknya adonan roti yang dibuat ayahku.  
Mana dia ,ya? Ah, itu dia.

"Luka," aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

"Apa?"

"Hadiah untukmu," kataku sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil terbungkus manis dilengkapi pita berwarna merah.

"Ini bukan ulang tahunku," katanya bingung.

"Tak apa. Coba kau buka," aku menyeringai. Luka membuka kotak itu. Senyumku makin lebar. 1..2..3..

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka kadal?" pekiknya senang. Senyumku luntur dalam sekejap. Gadis ini suka kadal? Sial. Harusnya aku tahu hal itu.

"Terima kasih, Kaito! Kau baik sekali," serunya sambil tersenyum. Waw, senyumnya manis sekali. Pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

"Ah, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu. Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya nanti." Luka mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus rapi berwarna biru  
dari sakunya. Ia memberikannya kepadaku." Jaga baik-baik, ya. Mungkin ini kenangan terakhir tentangku. Ah, aku piket hari ini. Aku duluan,ya. Bye, Kaito."

Ia melambaikan tangan lalu pergi. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung Luka yang makin mengecil lalu hilang dari pandanganku. Huh, misi gagal. Dia tidak takut kadal.

Sudahlah. Ah, tapi apa yang ia berikan padaku, ya? Aku membuka bungkus biru kotak kecil dari Luka.

"Waa! Kecoa!"

Kenangan terakhir apanya? Eh, tapi maksudnya apa?

.

Ternyata inilah maksudnya. Luka pindah. Di hari ia memberiku kecoa. Ia bohong soal piket. Ia tak sekolah hari itu.

Wali kelas kami bilang ia flu jadi tak bisa datang mengucapkan perpisahan. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya dusta belaka. Hanya aku yang tahu. Namun yang tidak kutahu adalah alasan ia berbohong. Apa sulitnya sih ke sekolah dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, lalu memberikan alamat barumu atau nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi? Dan ternyata itu memang sulit.

Kepindahannya yang mendadak membuat teman sekelas terkejut dan mengira-ngira kenapa ia pindah. Miku berasumsi ayah Luka dimutasi dari tempat kerjanya ke Osaka. Tapi, Meiko pikir orangtua Luka bercerai dan karena tidak mau ikut ayah atau ibunya, Luka tinggal di rumah neneknya di Okinawa. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Bahkan wali kelas kami. Mendadak, aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang ia takuti. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali.

.

.

.

Namaku Shion Kaito. Umurku enam belas tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Hari ini ada seorang murid baru di kelasku. Rambut merah muda. Mata biru besar. Dan wajah yang datar. Kalian bisa menebaknya?

"Namaku Megurine Luka. Aku pindahan dari SMA swasta di Nagano. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

Seketika ruang kelas dipenuhi bisikan antar murid. Memastikan siswa baru ini adalah Luka Megurine teman mereka dulu. Yah, wajar saja. Sekadar informasi, 90 persen siswa di SMA ini adalah siswa yang sama di sekolah dasarku dulu. Seperti reuni. Hanya saja dilakukan tiap hari. Beginilah nasib jika kau tinggal di kota kecil.

"Kalau mau bergosip nanti ketika istirahat. Megurine, kau bisa duduk di belakang sana," kata Haku-sensei, wali kelasku. Luka mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke bangku kosong yang sialnya ada di sebelahku. "Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku hal 103. Kagamine Rin, tolong baca paragraf pertama."

"Maaf, boleh aku ikut membaca bukumu?" Luka menatapku. "Aku belum mendapat buku cetak."

"Ah, silahkan."

Luka menggeser meja dan kursinya mendekat ke arahku. Aku menaruh buku di perbatasan meja kami.

"Terima kasih, Kaito," Luka berbisik. Sangat pelan.

Saking pelannya, aku mengira ia salah bicara. Tapi, rasanya ia memang mengucapkan namaku. Dia masih mengingatku. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu dan dia masih ingat aku.

"Kenapa kau menatapku? Ada yang salah di wajahku?" Luka bertanya dengan nada khasnya yang datar.

"Ti… tidak. Aku cuma… sedikit terkejut kau masih mengingatku," aku mengaku.

"Ada berapa anak laki-laki berambut biru yang kukenal? Cuma satu. Shion Kaito. Harusnya aku yang terkejut kau masih memiliki ingatan tentangku. Tujuh tahun waktu yang lama," katanya tanpa intonasi yang berarti.

"Ya, lama. Tapi seingatku, hanya ada satu orang anak perempuan berambut merah jambu , bermata biru, dan berwajah datar di dunia ini. Kau masih sama."

"Kau tidak. Sudah tidak takut pada kecoa?" tanya Luka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Kenapa memangnya?" aku balik bertanya.

"Ada kecoa. Di bahumu."

"UWAAA! Hush! Hush!" Aku mengibaskan tangan ke bahuku dengan panik. Teman-teman sekelas melihatku dengan bingung. Haku-sensei hanya menatapku heran.

"Tapi… bohong."

Apa?! Aku menatap Luka dengan geram. Tujuh tahun tidak bertemu dan dia sekarang menipuku? Membuatku malu di dalam kelas? Menjatuhkan wibawaku di hadapan..

"Ada masalah, Shion Kaito?"

Haku-sensei! Sial!

"Ti… tidak ada, Sensei. Maafkan saya."

"Jangan melamun saat pelajaran. Nakajima Gumi, lanjutkan bacaan Kagamine Rin."

Setelah itu, keadaan kelas kembali tenang. Aku melirik Luka dengan perasaan kesal. Tapi, Luka malah tersenyum. Perasaan marahku hilang. Aku rindu senyuman ini. Tapi, aku juga takut.

TENG..

Bel berbunyi satu kali. Artinya jam pelajaran pertama berakhir. Haku-sensei keluar kelas setelah memberikan PR. Ah, pelajaran kedua olahraga. Malas sekali.

Nakajima Gumi dan beberapa gadis menghampiri meja Luka. Mereka mengajak Luka untuk ganti baju.

"Luka-san, masih ingat aku? Aku Nakajima Gumi," kata Gumi ramah.

"Aku Hatsune Miku, Luka masih ingat aku,kan? Dulu kita sering pulang bersama," kata gadis yang berkuncir dua.

"Kalau aku? Dulu kita sering ke perpustakaan bersama," kata gadis dengan pita besar di rambutnya, Kagamine Rin.

"Tentu aku ingat," Luka mengangguk. Mereka tersenyum senang. Lalu mereka pergi. Sebuah pikiran bodoh tiba-tiba melintas di pikiranku. Bagaimana jika Luka tak kembali? Bagaimana jika seperti tujuh tahun lalu? Jangan bodoh, Kaito! Dia cuma ganti baju. Lagipula kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Kau hanya temannya.

Ya, hanya teman.

.

Olahraga kali ini lari_._ Uh, aku benci lari. Apalagi harus lari di depan dua kelas. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah mual.

"Baiklah.. Dari kelas 2-1, Hatsune, Utatane, dan Sakagami. Dari kelas 2-2, Shion, Kasane, dan Kagamine."

Uh, rasanya Kamui-sensei ingin bercanda denganku. Dia menyuruhku berlari dengan orang-orang itu?

Coba kita cek. Kagamine Len dan Utatane Piko walaupun shota adalah atlet lari. Sakagami Rinto berandalan sekolah yang terbiasa kabur ketika dikejar guru. Kasane Ted atlet _American football._ Hatsune Mikuo atlet sepak bola. Shion Kaito?

Sialan kau, Teroooong!

"Bersiap di tempat. Saya akan berikan aba-aba. 3..2..1..PRITTT."

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi tetap saja seperti yang kuduga. Kalah. Len dan Piko finish bersamaan. Lalu disusul Mikuo dan Ted. Rinto terlihat main-main jadi dia finish di urutan kelima. Aku yakin kalau serius, dia akan mengalahkan Len dan Piko.

Sekarang giliran para siswi.

"Kelas 2-1, Sakine, Kagami, Furukawa. Kelas 2-2, Nakajima, Hatsune, dan ..Megurine."

Para murid mendesah. Sudah dipastikan siapa yang akan finish terlebih dahulu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakine Meiko? Dia itu atlet lari kebanggaan sekolah. Sedangkan yang lain?

Kagami Lenka, siswi paling lembut yang pernah kukenal. Dia tidak mungkin berlari dengan ganas,kan? Furukawa Miki sangat santai. Jelas dia tidak mau lari cepat-cepat. Nakajima Gumi? Dia anggota klub atletik. Tapi dia tidak secepat Meiko. Hatsune Miku? Diva mungil itu sepertinya tidak mungkin mengalahkan Meiko. Kalau Luka, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, seingatku dia tidak suka berlari. Sama sepertiku.

Para siswi sedang bersiap-siap. Luka menguncir rambutnya. Miki memainkan ahoge-nya. Miku? Dia sedang meminta dukungan dari Mikuo, sepupunya.

"3..2..1..PRITT!"

Seperti dugaan, Meiko menang telak. Gumi urutan kedua. Yang ketiga Luka. Dia berlari dengan cuek. Seperti jogging. Miku di urutan keempat. Miki di urutan kelima. Dan terakhir, Lenka. Gadis itu seperti kehabisan napas. Mengelilingi lapangan dua kali memang membuat letih. Tapi gadis itu benar-benar kepayahan dan hampir pingsan. Terpaksa dia harus istirahat di ruang UKS.

"Tidak menemaninya, Rinto?" godaku pada sosok berambut kuning dengan jepit di poninya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rinto memerah. Seluruh sekolah juga tahu kalau Sakagami Rinto si berandalan jatuh cinta pada Kagami Lenka.

"Sudahlah, temani dia," Mikuo ikut menggoda Rinto. Rinto jadi semakin malu dan dia pun kabur. Aku dan Mikuo tertawa. Tak setiap hari kan kami bisa menggoda berandalan?

"Dia ke UKS," kata Mikuo yakin. Aku mengangguk setuju, lalu menonton para siswi kloter dua yang tengah berlari.

"Tak secepat Sakine," komentarku pada gadis yang berhasil finish lebih dahulu.

"Tak ada yang secepat Sakine. Tapi, aku yakin gadis yang berlari cuek itu akan mengalahkan Sakine jika dia benar-benar mau berusaha."

"Yang mana?"

"Itu," Mikuo menunjuk,"yang rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Tapi, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, ya? Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Megurine Luka."

"Eh? Maksudmu gadis gulali itu? Yang tidak takut apa pun?" tanya Mikuo beruntun. Aku mengangguk." Wah, dia jadi manis sekarang. Apa dia masih tak takut apa pun?"

"Kyaa! Ulat bulu!" Rin menjerit sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Wajahnya ketakutan sekali. Ternyata ada ulat bulu di celananya.

Rin meminta Miku untuk menyingkirkan ulat bulu itu. Tapi, Miku enggan. Seingatku Miku juga tidak suka ulat bulu. Siswi lain juga kelihatannya tak mau menolong Rin. Rin sudah hampir menangis. Ya, ampun.

Akhirnya Mikuo bangun dan bersiap menyingkirkan ulat bulu itu. Tapi ternyata Luka sudah berhasil menyingkirkannya. Tanpa wajah jijik. Tanpa muka meringis.

"Luka-chan, terima kasih!" Rin memeluk Luka. Sedang para gadis memuji keberanian Luka.

"Megurine-san hebat, ya. Aku tadi takut sekali, tapi, Megurine-san kelihatan biasa saja," puji Lily. Lily tidak satu SD dengan Luka. Jadi dia tidak tahu Luka tidak takut pada hal semacam itu.

"Tentu saja, Lily-san. Luka itu tidak takut apa pun," kata Miku.

"Oh, benarkah? Megurine-san hebat. Kalau aku takut sekali pada serangga. Melihatnya saja sudah merinding," kata Lily. Lalu para gadis membicarakan hal yang mereka takuti dan bertanya apakah Luka takut dengan hal-hal itu. Luka menggeleng dan pujian padanya terus saja mengalun.

Mikuo sudah dapat jawabannya.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Luka pindah. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak pernah ngobrol akrab dengannya. Obrolan yang terjadi di antara kami hanya saat ia baru pindah. Saat ia menipuku dengan mengatakan ada kecoa di bahuku. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah lagi mengobrol dengannya, walau tempat duduk kami bersebelahan.

Waktu telah membuatku rasa canggung di antara kami. Aku takut dengan bagian dirinya yang tidak kuketahui. Bagian yang telah berubah dan aku tidak tahu. Aku juga takut dia mengetahui bagian diriku yang telah berubah dan… perasaanku. Jadi, aku menghindar. Aku menghindari kontak mata maupun fisik yang bisa saja terjadi.

Tapi… Kiyoteru-sensei membuatnya berantakan. Guru sialan itu memasangkan aku dengan Luka untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi yang menyusahkan.

"Megurine-san, tolong nanti jangan pulang dulu. Kita harus mengerjakan tugas biologi itu hari ini karena aku memiliki agenda besok," kataku canggung. Aku tidak berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

Luka mengalihkan matanya dari buku ke arahku.

"Terserah," kata Luka singkat. Lalu ia kembali membaca bukunya.

.

Waktu terasa cepat sekali. Sekarang sudah jam terakhir. Dua menit lagi sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Aku harus menghargai menit-menit ini. Karena setelah dua menit ini berakhir, aku hanya akan berdua dengan Luka dalam menit-menit kecanggungan.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulang berbunyi. Haku-sensei keluar dari kelas diikuti teman sekelasku. Kelas kosong. Hanya aku, Luka, dan rasa canggung. Aku membuka buku paket biologi.

"Kau kerjakan yang ini. Aku akan mengerjakan bagian ini," kataku padanya. Luka tidak bicara. Ia mengerjakan bagiannya dalam diam.

Aku mendesah. Aku tidak suka keadaan ini. Terlalu sunyi.

CTARR..

Aku terkejut mendengar petir yang begitu besar. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Mendung. Sejak kapan?

CTARR..

Petir lagi. Kelihatannya ini akan menjadi hujan yang deras.

Bruk.

Ini bukan suara petir. Ini bunyi buku jatuh. Aku menatap orang yang menjatuhkannya dan aku terkejut. Luka kelihatan gugup luar biasa. Mukanya pucat dan ia kelihatan… takut? Impossible!

"Kau kenapa? Kau takut petir?"

"Tidak… aku…"

CTAARR..

Petir lagi. Lebih besar dari yang tadi. Luka memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya agak bergetar. Ah, ternyata gadis yang tidak takut apa pun ini takut petir. Impian masa kecilku terwujud. Tapi, aku tidak bahagia. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berdiri di samping Luka. Aku ingin mengurangi rasa takutnya. Namun rasa canggung itu kembali muncul. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

CTAARR..

Luka memeluk tanganku.

"Me.. Megurine-san? Kenapa?" aku gugup. Luka mengencangkan pelukannya. Ia sepertinya takut aku akan pergi. Tapi, kenapa?

"Kau tahu alasan aku pindah?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, ya," Luka berujar sedih," ayahku meninggal."

Aku terkejut. Jadi, itukah alasannya?

"Ayahku sakit keras. Ia meninggal di malam sebelum aku pindah. Kau ingat seperti apa malam itu?"

Aku mencoba mengingatnya. Tapi, itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mana aku ingat?

"Itu malam paling mengerikan yang pernah aku ingat."

Lalu Luka bercerita. Tentang ia dan ibunya yang menunggui ayahnya di rumah sakit. Tentang keadaan malam ketika ayahnya tiada. Petir saling menyahut dengan rintihan ayahnya. Lalu ketika petir besar menyambar, ayah Luka pergi.

"Dua tahun setelah itu, ibuku meninggal. Dengan cara yang sama."

Aku kaget luar biasa.

"Setelah itu, aku takut. Aku takut petir. Aku takut petir akan mengambil orang yang aku cintai. Jadi, biarkan seperti ini. Jangan lepaskan, Kaito. Jangan," Luka memohon. Ia kelihatan rapuh. Aku memeluknya. Luka membalas pelukanku. Hujan pun turun.

.

Setelah hujan agak reda, aku menemani Luka pulang. Ia kelihatan berbeda. Ia tidak terlihat rapuh seperti tadi. Tadi, dia… tunggu dulu. Ada yang aneh.

"Megu… Luka," aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Ah, seperti _de ja vu_.

"Apa?"

Benar-benar seperti _de ja vu_.

"Kata-katamu yang tadi itu, apa maksudnya?"

"Yang mana?"

"Tentang tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Kau mengatakan hal itu lalu memohon padaku untuk tidak pergi. Apa maksudnya?"

Luka memerah. "Kau tahu maksudnya,kan?"

Pipiku memanas. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Jadi..

"A… a… apa jawabanmu?" Luka gugup. Aku juga sama gugupnya.

"Ah, pelangi!" aku menunjuk ke langit. Luka mendongak. Mencari-cari pelangi yang aku tunjuk. Tapi, ia tak menemukannya.

"Mana? Aku tak bisa menemukannya."

Aku mencium pipinya. "Ini jawabanku."

FIN

.

.

Yey, akhirnya jadi juga. Oh iya, cerita di atas itu sebenarnya cerita udah lama idenya. Tapi nggak saya selesein.

Tapi, untungnya selesai juga. Lega, deh.

Ok, readers, ada yang mau nge-review?


End file.
